


Cruel Summer

by momobamiyuki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and before penelope is at salvatore, bcs hosies need some good food, but her main here is her feelings for hope, kind of like a josie character study?, set right after the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobamiyuki/pseuds/momobamiyuki
Summary: And I screamed for whatever it's worthI love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?aka: Josie, Hope, and feelings soft which remind you of a summer romance.





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> never expected myself to write hosie tbh,,, but cruel summer got me in the feels for them and i decided to feed hosies! hope u like it and that u enjoy the dynamics!

Josie is 14 when she has stuck alone with Hope.

Alaric had told Hope to go to town for a mission, decided to tell Josie to accompany her if anything happened. Josie can’t disagree, can’t say no and she only nods her head, agrees with the lies stuck in her throat like bile.

Hope looks too powerful and too sad for a girl so young. She gives Josie a small smile, opens the door for her and Josie’s heart jumps to her throat.

Josie doesn’t find it in herself to talk, plays with her bracelet as Hope drives the car away from the school.

She remembers Lizzie, eyes angry and leaving her in the hallway alone. 

Remembers the heartache she felt, not her own.

She loves Lizzie, knows that Lizzie loves her too. Josie just can’t bear the thought of-

Can’t bear the thoughts of a lot of things. Her nonexistent mother, her father who is too busy with others and Hope, Lizzie who needs someone to love her and who can support her.

Josie is a lot of things. One she isn’t is selfish.

(She is a liar though. 

A thief, steals looks at Hope the same way she steals Lizzie’s opportunity to do the same.

Josie steals a lot of things. She hates the two important people she has in her life are both victims of it.)

“How has your day been?” asks Hope after a while.

She is calm, focused on the road and Josie’s heartbeat rushes as she focuses on her profile. Josie doesn’t have the chance most of the time to look at her like this, to look at Hope and see her crush, not the girl Lizzie hates, not the girl Josie-

Josie breathes deeply. “Did a couple of tours, helped Lizzie with a date. What about you?”

Hope glances at her, blue eyes almost glinting and Josie is reminded of the ocean. Deep, mysterious and dangerous, makes Josie want to go for a swim and drown there.

“Had to do some extra classes and now this. I’ll unpack some new things later on.”

Josie looks away, guilt keeps her down and makes her clench her fists. It has been around 6 months ever since the fire.

Hope had left to New Orleans after it, left around the same time Lizzie did and Josie felt  _ alone.  _ There was no Hope to long after, no Lizzie to cuddle and talk with her. 

She hated that her mistake cost her Hope and Lizzie.

But Hope is calm now. Hope doesn’t have sadness in her eyes, doesn’t have shock and fire reflected in her eyes.

Hope is just…Hope. For now, for a little longer. She is just the girl Josie likes and Josie feels almost normal.

“We are going to town, right? Let’s buy some stuff for your room,” suggests Josie.

The girl behind the wheel is surprised and then she laughs, free and soft and Josie wants to be the reason she smiles. 

Josie is a lot of things for a lot of people, willingly and not. Being Hope’s reason for happiness is the thing she  _ is desperate  _ to be.

“Don’t you and Lizzie have this agreement to hate me?”

Josie smiles, swallows her guilt and feels a little closer to the Josie who isn’t weighed down by guilt.

“Peace for now?”

Hope only turns her palm up and when Josie places her hand there, she laces their fingers, shaking them like some kind of handshake.

“Peace it is.”

Josie smiles and isn’t sad when Hope lets her hand go. She can still feel her power, her siphoning barely held back.

Hope’s hand is warm and Josie likes it.

“Do you want any music? I’m sure the AUX cord is there,” says Hope.

Josie nods her head, takes her phone out and stares at the screen for a moment.

_ Lizzie: let’s hope when you don’t reply it isn’t bcs she set you on fire. _

_ Lizzie: don’t forget to eat the sandwich I made you!! I didn’t put meat bcs you said you wanted to be a veggie fan now _

_ Lizzie: I guess you are a v fan all in all ;) _

She replies with a smile, rolls her eyes and likes how accepting Lizzie has been ever since she came out.

It wasn’t scary. Josie knew that Lizzie would freeze hell if Josie  _ asked  _ her to. 

One night they were watching a movie and Josie told her she doesn’t care about gender, just wants someone to love. Lizzie had nodded her head and told her she was sure there was a term for it.

The next day Josie woke up and found a cupcake with the pansexual’s flag colors. That was the end of the conversation and Josie couldn't think of how it could have gone better.

“Taylor Swift? You definitely seem like the type,” says Hope.

Josie grins, scrolls through her Spotify.

“I feel like that isn’t an insult. Besides we all have our obsessions miss I watch Kitchen Cutthroat every night,” teases Josie

Hope laughs, takes a turn and Josie knows they are closer to town. She doesn’t really want this to end, being with Hope this close.

“I told your dad that in secret! But it’s a fun show to get your mind off things,” confesses Hope. Her tone is lower by the end of her words and it makes Josie ache.

“How about this? We have fun today. No thinking of school and people and the past. Just Hope and Josie.”

Hope raises an eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done to Josie?”

Josie smiles, grabs her hand again and lets her siphon. Hope’s magic is warm, feels powerful and as if it burns Josie’s fingers to take more.

But she doesn’t. Josie doesn’t take more than she needs, doesn’t let herself go wild with Hope. With a snap of her fingers, the car’s roof is gone and Hope’s eyes widen.

“Where the hell did you even learn this?”

Josie winks and taps on her phone. “I just know it, if my father asks.”

Hope nods her head and smiles as a song starts.

_ Devils roll their dices _

_ Angels roll their eyes _

_ What doesn’t kill me makes me want you more _

They sing along, Hope already knowing the song and admitting it with a soft blush. It makes Josie feel warm, happy that perhaps she was the reason Hope was feeling good now.

“It’s blue, the shape of your body is blue,” sings Josie.

Hope grins as she looks at Josie. She likes Josie, with her soft smiles and big heart who makes anyone feel welcome and good. Josie is a girl Hope feels as if she should protect, a girl she feels guilty of stealing the father of.

But Josie is here now, with no one but her and perhaps Hope can finally enjoy her only friend and time.

“And I snuck through the gates every night that summer just to seal my fate,” continues Hope.

Josie’s eyes widen, Hope’s voice deep and rough as she sang. It was perfect, made Josie’s heart go wild and sing for the tribrid.

“Said I’m fine but it isn’t true! I don’t wanna keep secrets just to keep you.”

Josie’s breath hitches. She had always hated and loved the song for this reason.

It hit her right in the fucking face.

Hope doesn’t notice, continues singing the next lines. Her hand is out, the wind blowing through their hair and Josie smiles without meaning to.

She feels free, free of everything and she can enjoy this. Josie can lie to herself and believe it for now, that she deserves this, deserves enjoying Hope as if she isn’t lying to her every moment they talk.

Hope turns her head, smiles at her and its a sincere one. Her hair is messy, from the wind and from its new cut, falling on her shoulders and Josie hasn’t seen her look more beautiful.

“I love you ain’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard?”

She sings the lyrics louder than ever and when Hope gives her an amused look, Josie can’t think of anything else besides Hope’s smile.

—

They finish work easily in town. Hope does a few magic spells and Josie enjoys watching her. 

Hope is nice to look at, radiates a calmness Josie likes, a fire in her eyes tempting Josie like no Ignalusa spell ever could. Josie smiles when Hope takes her hand to pull her for an ice cream, saying something along the lines of  _ we both need something sweet now. _

Hope smiles and makes jokes with her and Josie feels nice, free. It’s a dream come true, hanging out with Hope and being Josie, no other things keeping her down. It felt nice.

“There is this star show tonight. A once in a century thing. Do you want to check it out together?”

Josie is sure her head nearly snaps by how fast she nods. Stargazing with Hope? She would set fire to the whole world for an opportunity like that one.

She plays it cool on the outside. “Sure, pretty sure my dad won’t mind me being late.”

Hope gives her a comforting smile and Josie feels as if she understands.

\--

_ It's cool _

_ That's what I tell 'em, no rules _

_ In breakable heaven but _

_ It's a cruel summer _

_ With you _

“It’s so beautiful here,” murmurs Josie.

Hope lets out a soft noise, to confirm she heard her. They lay on top of Hope’s car, a gift left to her by her uncle. She had some blankets there and Josie doesn’t hesitate to share it even if Hope tells her it's okay.

“When I used to be sad-” Hope stop and Josie looks at her.

Galaxies reflect in her eyes, millions of stars in the blue oceans and it leaves Josie speechless. Sadness is so clear in them and yet-

Josie can see why they say the most beautiful things are those broken and tragic.

“My mom used to tell me about the stars. My aunt Freya loved to tell me facts or the names of the constellations,” continues Hope.

Josie gives her a small smile. She knows how its a sore subject for her, how much Hope hurts inside. 

She can’t understand the pain. Josie can, however, lean closer and lace their fingers together. Hope’s hand is warm in hers, a comfort rarely sought, a paradise in the middle of the chaos.

Hope smiles at her. “I’m glad I know you, Josie. Even if we don’t talk a lot.”

Josie’s heart breaks. She knows well why they don’t talk a lot and it doesn’t have to do anything with Lizzie’s hate towards the tribrid.

It has to do with a fire. A fire that burns down more than just a room and which burns down Josie’s last hope of forming a sincere good friendship with Hope. 

A fire that destroyed Hope’s room. A fire that haunts Josie in her dreams at night.

Josie likes Hope.

She doesn’t, however, like the fact that she has to lie to her every moment they talk.

“I hope in the future we can be better and closer friends,” says Josie instead. She knows what to say at the right times, has taught herself enough ways to comfort people and tell them what they want to hear.

Hope nods her head and looks at the sky again. “I hope the same then.”

\--

_ I'm drunk in the back of the car _

_ And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar  _

Hope drives them slowly back to the school.

Josie dozes off a couple of times and when she wakes up she finds Hope’s jacket on her, keeping her warm. It smells nice, like peppermint and a scent which was Hope’s. 

She dozes off again and this time she sees dreams of blue eyes and soft kisses.

When they arrive Hope parks the car and shakes her awake gently. Josie gets up easily and Hope doesn’t ask her for her jacket back.

“Do you wanna take a walk by the woods?”

Hope nods her head and they walk in silence, the moonlight the only light they could use to see. Josie is silent too, prefers enjoying Hope’s presence for as long as she can.

“Today was nice.”

Josie blushes pink, gives Hope a small smile and nods her head.

“It was.”

“I had time without having so much fun. Ever since my room burned down all I could do after I came back was unpack and study.”

Josie feels her chest tighten and suddenly it’s too hard to breathe. She was the reason all of that happened, that Hope hadn’t had time to just enjoy her life and try to pick up the pieces of her parent's death. 

Josie hates it, hates herself and hates her feelings-

“I’m sorry about the room,” whispers Josie. Hope shrugs, sees they are closer to the school again.

“It’s okay. It’s not like it’s your fault you know? You have a bad habit for apologizing for things which aren’t yours to say sorry for.”

_ But it is,  _ Josie wants to scream. It’s her fault Lizzie feels as if everyone thinks of her as a crazy witch, that Hope had her room burned, that she and Lizzie are on bad terms.

It’s her fault and Josie hates how much of a coward she is, how she doesn’t want Hope to hate her, how she wants Hope to continue smiling at her.

Because Hope  _ sees  _ her. Because Hope looks around and sees Josie, doesn’t see Lizzie’s twin or the headmaster’s daughter. 

She sees Josie.

Josie can’t lose that. Can’t lose the only person where she can see the reflection of herself at. 

So she steals. Steals another look and another truth and another chance for Hope to know the truth.

(It seems the only thing Josie can do is steal. 

But she doesn’t really mind if stealing gets her to talk with Hope. 

If stealing gives her the opportunity of a  _ real  _ friend. 

A real first crush. A crush Lizzie can’t have.

It’s Josie’s only chance to have a person completely hers. 

Josie can’t lose that.)

“See you tomorrow,” says Josie as they near the school. 

She hugs Hope and her stomach tightens when Hope hugs her back. Josie runs to her room, feels her head light and her heart drops when she sees Lizzie still awake.

“Dad went to sleep but I couldn’t sleep without you here. Did gossip girl gone wrong do anything to you?”

Josie likes Hope.

But Josie loves Lizzie. 

Her twin, the one who comforted Josie when the burden of everything got too much to her. The only person Josie could rely on, the only person Josie knew loved her, even if at times she thought different.

It’s why Josie shakes her head, the lies slipping through her lips and almost cutting them.

_ Said "I'm fine", but it wasn't true _

_ I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you _

“Nothing much. All broody and silent. Let me go wash up and we can sleep.”

Lizzie accepts her answer, smiles at Josie and it stings.

Josie hates lying. Josie hates being selfish. Josie hates being a thief.

But its the only way she can have both, that she can have Hope and Lizzie and not lose them both to each other and herself.

So she washes her face and falls asleep hugging Lizzie.

She dreams of blue eyes again. This time they stare at her from afar, longing and quiet.

\--

_ And I snuck in through the garden gate _

_ Every night that summer just to seal my fate  _

“Hope.”

“Josie.”

Josie walks slowly, sits beside the girl on the ground. Hope continues looking at the lake in silence.

“Thank you for today. I didn’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t held me back.”

Hope is quiet, so small and soft and sad and Josie can’t help but wrap an arm around her shoulders. The girl cries softly against Josie’s shoulder, breathing erratic and it takes a few moments to calm down.

Josie doesn’t look at her, knows she will do something she will regret if she does.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry much about it,” whispers the girl. Hope moves away, wipes her tears and gives Josie a small smile.

“Still. I’m glad I know a good person like you.”

Josie doesn’t like how sincere Hope looks. How she trusts Josie so much when Josie was the reason as to why Hope nearly fought with Lizzie today, as to why both of them hate each other.

But Josie smiles, painful and composed. “Don’t mention it.”

Hope gets up then, looks down at Josie and gives her a head kiss. Her lips linger a little longer. Because she likes Josie, deep down. Likes her in the most innocent way. She likes Josie’s smiles and eyes and personality, how she makes Hope feel safe and calm.

Perhaps in another universe, they could have been something. Something great, something good and what they both needed.

“Goodnight, Josie.”

“Goodnight, Hope,” murmurs Josie and the girl walks away until Josie is left alone.

She sighs loudly and looks at the sky.

_ And I screamed for whatever it's worth _

_ I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard? _

“A good night indeed.”

Josie gets up and as she looks at the moon, she feels  _ hope _ . Because she knows she deserves something right, deserves someone like Hope.

Someone to see her, someone to love her. Perhaps Hope herself perhaps not.

But for now, Josie walks away with a smile and with Hope’s kiss on her skin, the warmness of it warming her for a year.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my acc @heretictribrid


End file.
